


time out

by kingtoss (souldews)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Nonsexual Dom/sub, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/kingtoss
Summary: But that’s exactly why Gabriel gives them all orders. He does the thinking for all of them on the field, issuing orders as he sees necessary, to save them the brain power so they can all focus on surviving. His orders aren’t issued without rhyme or reason, and he expects that they be followed to the letter.Which is why Gabriel is beyond incensed when he knows Jesse deliberately disobeyed his order earlier on the field.Jesse McCree disobeys direct orders, and Gabriel decides that his protégé has to learn a lesson.





	time out

**Author's Note:**

> before you proceed i want to establish that they're in a consensual D/s relationship with boundaries and proper discussion before this happened.
> 
> jesse mccree is also not underage despite this being set in blackwatch era.

They are Blackwatch.

Their job is to do all the dirty work that Overwatch can’t afford to do. A necessary evil that everyone working there has basically accepted as being part of the job, an unwritten clause in their contracts when they signed their names.

It goes without saying that with it, every Blackwatch agent are also well aware that they’re signing away their own lives, too. Their missions involve venturing into parts unknown, often uncharted territory, and they don’t always return with their lives intact.

But that’s exactly why Gabriel gives them all orders. He does the thinking for all of them on the field, issuing orders as he sees necessary, to save them the brain power so they can all focus on surviving. His orders aren’t issued without rhyme or reason, and he expects that they be followed to the letter.

Which is why Gabriel is beyond incensed when he  _ knows _ Jesse deliberately disobeyed his order earlier on the field. It’s not a high-risk mission, so eventually nothing was in jeopardy, and everyone made it out alive. 

Gabriel wouldn’t be Blackwatch’s commander and tactician if he couldn’t adapt to unforeseen circumstances in the battlefield, but it’s not like it’s easy to do, that damn brat. He can't just do that whenever he feels like it.

He refused to speak to Jesse all the way back in the transport, and only tells Jesse that he’s expected at Gabriel’s private quarters in 15 minutes tops, and no, he knows you don’t need more than that to get changed, clean up and be there.

The allotted time ticks by, and Gabriel’s about to bark into the comm when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Gabriel calls out, voice level.

The door opens to reveal Jesse, out of uniform and Stetson perched firmly on his head. He keeps his gaze pinned on his protégé as Jesse shuts the door behind him and wordlessly walks up to where Gabriel is sitting at his desk.

Guess he knows he’s in trouble, but he’s not getting out of this one.

“Strip, and fold your clothes on the bed.” Gabriel says evenly. 

“Is this seriously for going after our mark when you told me not to?” Jesse replies, challenge in his voice. He’s not moving from where he’s standing, even though his gaze is averted.

A little push, Gabriel thinks, should do him in.

“Are you really going to blatantly disobey me twice in one day, Jesse McCree?” Gabriel grinds out.

“Are you pulling rank on me? We’re not on duty!” Jesse replies, and  _ oh, that’s how we’re doing this, are we? _

“I’m not talking as your superior officer right now.” Gabriel gets up, and yanks Jesse by the collar of his shirt.

“Have you forgotten,” he hisses into Jesse’s face, “ _ who _ I am?” 

As he’s stressing the  _ who _ in that sentence, he tugs briefly at the simple thin band around Jesse’s neck, and that shuts Jesse up.

“...No, boss.” The response is quieter, almost meek, but Gabriel isn’t fooled; the fight hasn’t gone away from Jesse, not at all.

“Good answer.” Gabriel lets go of Jesse, who stumbles a little. “Now. Are you going to strip, or not?”

Jesse doesn’t offer him a verbal response, but he does as told, folding his clothes neatly as he puts them on the bed, and that is enough of an answer for Gabriel.

“Good.” Gabriel praises, and sees the tension in Jesse’s form melt a little. But they both know that’s not the end of things: in fact, they’re only just getting started, and things weren’t going to be very pleasant for Jesse. He  takes a pillow and sets in the middle of the room.

“Kneel on it, face me, hands behind your back.”

This time Jesse doesn’t need to be told twice as he goes to follow the order. Gabriel rummages in his drawer and produces a length of red rope. 

He pretends he doesn’t hear the hitch in Jesse’s breath.

“Stay still.” Gabriel murmurs, and gets to work; crossing ropes over Jesse’s chest and looping them around him as he begins to tie his sub up.

It doesn’t take him a long time; the ropework wasn’t a difficult one. It’s only meant to act as a harness and to bind his arms together at the wrists, but it’s not what he aims to do.

He tests the rope’s tightness. “Is this good?” 

“Yes.” Jesse murmurs in response.

“Don’t get used to it.” Gabriel snaps. “You disobeyed me today, and you will face the consequences. You will stay there until I say otherwise, and in that position.”

Jesse doesn’t respond, merely watching and holding his position as Gabriel pulls out a blindfold and… a pair of headphones?

He doesn’t have long to ponder what that could possibly be or know what else Gabriel’s getting up to, because suddenly his vision is obscured and the headphones are being eased onto his ears.

“Since you like dropping off of comms and going off on your own so much,” Gabriel drawls, “let’s see you have a taste of your own medicine for the next hour.”

The last thing Jesse heard was the sound of a door closing, a soft  _ click _ , and only as static begins to flood his ears he realizes that the headphones are noise-cancelling headphones, that he’d essentially been deprived of his visual and auditory senses and that he has absolutely no clue where Gabriel is.

\--

Fine, Jesse had thought earlier, he can deal with it. Kneeling here, it’s no big deal. He can do it. All he has to do is kneel and stay, right? How hard could that possibly be, anyway?

Apparently not as easy as he thought, because then what basically feels like forever passes and nothing else happens after the door shut, leaving him there to wait out the hour with his own thoughts and straining muscles.

He strains his ears, tries to pick up even the subtlest noise, and finds that he can hear nothing beyond the white noise that floods his ears. He tests out his own voice, tries to call for Gabriel, but he can’t hear his own voice, and there is no response whatsoever.

Naked, tied up, and deprived of all his senses, it suddenly hits him how  _ vulnerable _ he feels and how futile crying out would be-- you can’t call someone who’s not here-- and something unpleasant begins to stir in his gut.

Where  _ is _ Gabriel? How much longer is he going to have to do this?

Gabriel isn’t fucking around this time, Jesse realizes. He’s beginning to regret having tested Gabriel’s patience. His knees, despite the pillow, are beginning to ache. The exhaustion from the mission is still swimming in his bones and muscles, amplifying his discomfort. All together, this makes for a very difficult experience right now.

How much time had passed? How much longer does he have to do this?

Isolation and sensory deprivation is not fucking fun at all, and he’s beginning to feel more than just a little scared.

He wants Gabriel to come back.

He  _ needs _ Gabriel to come back.

\--

Gabriel watches as Jesse begins to squirm on the pillow, struggling to hold the position he was being told. He finds it quite impressive, actually; he had closed the door to give the impression that he had left the room, but Jesse still held the position anyway.

When Jesse calls out for him, shaky and tentative, Gabriel doesn’t respond. Of course he wouldn’t leave Jesse unattended, not like this; he wouldn’t be able to guarantee Jesse’s safety if he did, but he needed to maintain the illusion of not being there.

He has the stamina and endurance to hold a full day stakeout, he can do a full hour watching Jesse. It’s impressive that the brat even held out for forty-five minutes before calling for him, but he wants to make sure Jesse is truly sorry.

Time passes just like that; Jesse silently squirming, and Gabriel watching him.

And then he hears it.

“Gabe, I’m sorry,” Jesse rasps, desperation coloring his voice, “I fucked up and I wasn’t supposed to do that and I’m sorry, can we please-- I’m sorry, I’m really sorry!”

Gabriel glances at the clock. There’s still two minutes before the hour is up, so he says nothing.

“Gabe, I--” Jesse swallows, “I’m-- I wasn’t supposed to go and drop off the comms and chase after the mark because I was told not to, and I’m sorry I did that, please come back.” 

Jesse chokes at the last syllable, and Gabriel feels something tug at his chest. He’s worried that he’s pushing too far at his sub’s hard limits; it’s meant to be a punishment, not torture. 

Briefly he wonders if an hour was stretching it too far; he’s never tried this before and he’s gambling a little, but Jesse didn’t safeword out, so he doesn’t immediately stop.

Besides, Jesse really needs that punishment.

He glances at the clock-- it has, thankfully, indeed been an hour, so he gets up and switches off the headphones. 

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes, I am.” Jesse babbles in relief the second he can hear Gabriel again.

“Are you going to drop off the comms again?”

“No, I won’t, I’m sorry I did.”

“And if you did, there will be a repeat performance. Understand?” Gabriel says sternly.

“Yeah, yes, I get it.” Jesse whines. “Gabe, please--”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Gabriel says, this time soothingly as he unties the blindfold and begins to work on the rope. “I’m right here.”

Jesse blinks as his eyes finally readjusts to the light, and when Gabriel comes into focus in his sight he can’t help but tear up.

It wasn’t easy. It was terrible. It was the longest hour of his life.

“You did good. You did so well. It’s okay, I’m right here.” Gabriel’s voice is far away, distant, and he barely registers having his bonds untied and being brought to the bed, Gabriel massaging the circulation back into his wrists and the stray tears leaking from his eyes kissed away.

It takes him a while to fully come back to his senses, but when he does he’s bundled up in blankets, Gabriel offering him a glass of water. Gratefully, he drinks it as Gabriel holds the glass to his lips, and sinks into Gabriel’s embrace when he’s done.

He feels Gabriel pet his head, and he thinks he might cry again.

“Don’t do that again.” He hears Gabriel murmur. “I’m serious. I meant what I said. Hope you learned your lesson, you brat."

That pulls a laugh out of him. “Yeah.” He says, quietly. “Yeah, boss. Sorry.”

Gabriel presses a kiss to his forehead. “You should be. Apology accepted.”

They lay quietly in bed until Jesse drifts off, savoring the security of being in Gabriel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i just wanted an excuse to write my favorite bdsm scenario sorry mom
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you liked it


End file.
